


courage and courtesy

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, so...about sansa wearing armour, this is how i want the scene where this is brought up to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “You need armour.”





	courage and courtesy

“You need armour,” Arya tells her, as she glances out of the window at the seemingly eternal winter surrounding them.

The Others will be here any day now, but still, Sansa looks over at Arya and laughs. Their parents’ room - the room they now share - is growing colder by the hour; and it’s gotten to the point where she can see her breath stretch out in front of her. Their mother was always cold, and Sansa no longer fears death.

Arya refuses to sleep on the bed. She sleeps on the floor, with her eyes wide open. Sometimes, Sansa will lie beside her and hold her hand; a mutual reminder that neither of them are alone anymore. 

“No, I don’t.” Sansa responds. “Armour never helped me before. It’s just metal. It wouldn’t have stopped anything. Besides, I don’t know anything about battles. I never did. I’m not like the rest of you.”

“That’s not true,” Arya says. “We’re standing in Winterfell because of you. It won’t be bulky, just something to keep you protected. And besides, assassin's will always exist, even after the end of the world.”

She says it without malice.

“A lady’s armour is her courtesy,” Sansa repeats to herself. “But I suppose I’ll consider it.”


End file.
